


岁岁

by LiliaforJesse



Category: Karroy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 07:57:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17679482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiliaforJesse/pseuds/LiliaforJesse





	岁岁

*勿上升哦  
*过年好 放个催泪瓦斯

 

年味儿真正浓起来，始于一场接一场的春晚联排。

 

每一年的第一个月，是他俩除了演唱会集训外，相处时间最长的一个月。后者压力和动力往往超了负荷，起早贪黑苦中作乐，远没有前者令人期待。荧幕前，团团圆圆的祝福送给千家万户，镜头后小朋友清楚的很，除夕这天的他同王先生属于全国观众，从来添不上年夜饭的一双碗筷。

 

所以那一年，王先生亲手写的“圆”，送给他的源。

 

幸甚至哉。幸好旧岁换新颜，他们依旧有正大光明的理由陪伴在彼此身边。

 

颇暧昧的慢摇来不及切。王先生长腿一跨，脚下是惹人笑话的碎步，手机都不安分地借地心引力为他增设障碍。保姆车旁端着炮的女孩子们笑闹成一团，他听了一耳朵，吵什么“弟心引力”，于是王先生关车门的动作慢了半拍。车里面，小朋友惊的虚虚摊开方才摘掉的口罩，  
后知后觉挡脸，含羞带嗔地瞪他一眼。

 

失策失策。听着窗外叽叽喳喳麻雀似的尖叫，王先生了然，她们又快又准地用镜头接住了小朋友眼里跑掉的星星咧。

 

“你好烦。”口罩脱脱戴戴，好没意思。

 

小朋友戳他一下，瘪瘪嘴埋怨：“也不提醒我。”

 

“傻子，怕个啥子。”

 

奇也怪哉。穿红的是王先生，面上飘落榴花的却换成了小朋友。他瞪了王先生一会儿，欲言又止的模样，不知想什么，臊得耳后、脖颈敷了薄薄一层淡粉。口罩倒是没再戴上，只是别过头去不理人了。

 

“！”王先生被他打量着，读那眼神读了半天，才后知后觉反应过来，“宝贝，这么着急啊。”

 

“你才傻。”他犟嘴。

 

小朋友觉得自己像烧烤架上码好的肉串，车窗外不甚好看的风景能降温，王先生就是那炭火，后背都能给他烤的滋滋冒汗。烤着烤着被人翻了面，红到滴血的耳朵尖早已出卖了一切，那炭不由分说直直把热气送到他面门上来，完全的贴合，蚀骨挠心的滚烫。

 

一吻毕。他摸摸脸颊，按火候，大概已有七分熟。

 

那歌又接着放了，是货真价实的旖旎。

 

自此一发不可收拾。到地方王先生在前，小朋友在后，苦了那些专注王先生的长枪短炮——夭寿，如何都截不掉他身后小朋友眼中过分赤裸的依恋。她们讨论，明明要离开的是后面那个，决定下的那样干脆，倒头来搬的那块石头，还叫做“舍不得”。

 

于是她们连糊都懒得糊了，横竖看一眼少一眼，有这功夫还不如搜搜“异国恋”“分手”相关软文，私信轰炸来的有效用。

 

她们以为，隔着一个十三小时的太平洋，这份感情，距离总归是能冲淡一些的。

 

“犯规吧，”他俩不是第一次黑白配，可王先生奶的过分，“这分明是我的风格。”

 

又是哪一次联采，王先生非得宣示主权似的穿错衣服。成年男人手长脚长，紧紧巴巴裹在羊羔绒的白外套里，远了看，颇能以假乱真。

 

“我穿了，就是我的，”嫌不够腻歪，王先生非得补上一句，“连你都是我的。”

 

“你的你的。你的就是我的，我的还是我的。”

 

真半点亏吃不得。王先生问他出去带不带这件，小朋友笑他老妈子，以为这人想帮着收拾行李，随口答不。于是彩排完那晚王先生小心翼翼把这件收进了自己的行李箱，小朋友没反应过来，问他，他解释道：

 

“还是你的风格。我穿着它，就当做抱着你吧。”

 

他又不争了，他在小朋友这就没赢过。

 

一连骂了好几个“傻”，骂的王先生脸都黑了，小朋友才别别扭扭闯进他怀里。王先生脖颈和衣领间的缝隙湿漉漉，他一下一下，撸猫似的，给怀里抽抽噎噎的宝贝顺气。

 

“不哭啊，多好的事。过年不许哭，要一整年走背字的。”

 

“王俊凯，”小朋友埋在他怀里，闷闷的，“你得把你运气分给我。”

 

“没问题，我的就是你的。”

 

这话没两天就应验了。小朋友前阵子把运气分给了粉丝，事事不顺，王先生的运气来填这块缺，他托福成绩高的惊人。万事俱备，超话里该过年的过年该抽奖的抽奖，小朋友没太兴奋，伤感也伤感过了。

 

王先生还是那句：“你是我的骄傲。”

 

“我知道啊，”他说，“你也是我的。”

 

说完他俩就笑了，笑得前仰后合。夸张地用手去搓那一胳膊并不存在的鸡皮疙瘩，离年关越来越近了，好事发生的也越来越多。

 

去不知道第几次彩排的车上，小朋友倚在王先生肩头一一回复道贺的短信。这天晚上，王先生到哪儿都昂首挺胸，虎牙外露，比自己上大学那会儿嘚瑟的多。

 

德行。

 

锅妹被精神外露的爹地疯狂挼弄，呜呜咽咽向爸比求救。小朋友加入混战，结果两人不仅口水吃的难分难舍，外套上的白毛，更是令人心虚的你侬我侬。

 

“走慢点。”王先生故意道。

 

他们把脸藏在帽子里，低声私语。年纪小的时候，喜欢把亲密藏在宽大的衣袖里、帽檐下，撞一撞肩膀，总有办法发射心动讯号。年纪大一点，换成眼神交汇处，放大的爱意足足能装下整个宇宙的星河烂漫。

 

【小朋友】

 

“春晚是一种陪伴。”

 

“年初一回家，吃火锅。”我故作轻松地活跃气氛，再提火锅。本意是顺着提一嘴“回家”，以弥补我妈对他造成的成吨伤害。

 

第四年了。

 

我看他写下“认真努力”与“充满期待”，老派古朴的像棵未老先衰的白杨树，只有你们才觉得他浪漫。

 

我写的是“音乐”、“无畏”。我猜没几个人能读懂我的意思：前者叫自由，后者是爱。二者皆可抛的是傻子，我不要做。一面追寻梦想，一面经营爱情，这才叫一等一的聪明。

 

是人都会怕，我是个凡人。

 

这份聪明，一半需要他的配合。他啊，无论我做什么决定，永远要争第一个，挺我。别的人怀疑了，他一句一句和人家解释，常常急的脸红，好像从来都是这样。反倒不太在乎外界怎么说自己，有次开小号帮他控评，打卡打到手抽筋，他还不识好人心笑我幼稚，气死了。

 

我本想，好不容易有机会笑回来。又翻翻洋洋洒洒的聊天记录，打个句号都嫌麻烦的人，怕文字说不清楚换成六十秒装不下的语音，坚定又柔软。

 

真完蛋，完全舍不得。

 

主持人让我们画画。我是梵高，他就是毕加索，没想到这次毕加索抢先一步坐上了裁判席。他往后退那一步我就知道他想干嘛，果然是：

 

“这题我会，元宝给我画吧。”

 

我愣了，拿着笔朝“卡通”的方向随意发挥。

 

轮到他，纸都是我按的。

 

没办法，宠他。只有天和我知道，自从我中考那年的“画技巅峰”被怀疑非他所画后，这人多较真，较真到蛋糕都要跟视频一笔一笔的地步。我狠狠嘲笑了一番他笔下鸽子蛋大小的珍珠，自作自受拿到了一个月的“奶茶禁令”。这些后话，你们爱听，不刚我还不爱提呢。

 

“画这个画，不在于技艺，而在于心意。”哪是给自己找补，我是给他啊。

 

“怎么不在于记忆呢？”

 

一下来他就开始意有所指。我笑笑，没搭茬。他不依不饶，说：“源宝，能抱你吗？”

 

印象里，就开玩笑叫过那么两次。他说这话可认真了，张开手臂敞着怀，不抱不是男人。

 

好吧，我承认，我对他一向也不怎么把持的住。

 

男人要有责任，选择了就不能回头。我一边侃侃而谈，一边胆战心惊地瞧他的脸色。神色如常，倒是话筒晃来晃去，摇摆不定。于是下一个问题补了句“最期待回国”，大发慈悲喂了他颗定心丸。

 

男人有时候也真的很小肚鸡肠。

 

采访一轮接着一轮。他官方到爆炸地讲“另一种意义的和家人一起过”，只我一个心如擂鼓，太不公平。我把年初一旧事重提，外加一句“还好”，接着就压岁钱唱起反调，他无奈，我就开心。

 

我爱逗他，正如他爱撩我，年复一年，谁也不服输。

 

“《快乐环岛》吧。”

 

“快乐环岛，那我来个《魔法城堡》。”

 

行，年三十也没忘签到。

 

【王先生】

 

今年的节目靠前，当了一会儿观众。后面没我们什么事，把人送回家，我想着明天上飞机前得把他喊起来给我剪窗花。

 

想这些的时候，透过后视镜，看他把头靠在窗边鸡啄米。十分钟前还拿着手机拍个不停，入睡却只要十秒钟，真是只小猪。微张着嘴，整张脸藏在帽子里，我又觉得看出了神，可能压根想不起来什么窗花。

 

在危险的边缘试探，我生出了把他拐回家的念头。

 

电话声令我俩如梦初醒，是他妈妈。他哼哼了两声，透过后视镜看我，低低回应着。被问到身处何地，眼珠骨碌一转，说：

 

“还在台里呢，得挺晚。”

 

“不用等我，嗯，不回去住了，明天直接走。”

 

“哎呀知道了，你也早睡啊妈。”

 

十里长街装点上了红彤彤的灯笼，年味儿正浓。他睡饱了，把脸颊在冷冰冰的车窗上贴了一会儿，哈口气，探出指尖画一个热乎乎的爱心。

 

又侧着身子，写一行字。

 

我装作专心开车，等他放松警惕，下车时飞快瞥一眼，是我的名字。于是趁其不备把人抱起来，踩着月色，一路吻到主卧。

 

一起倒在柔软的床垫上，我侧着脸，难能可贵见到他的憨态，打了个无伤大雅的呵欠。手去挡，被我拉开，他很是不忿，自以为恶狠狠瞪我。黑白分明的眼仁泡进泪花儿里，什么意味，我猜他不会不知道。

 

“睡了一路，还困？”我逗他，为他的明知故犯。

 

“是啊，”他干脆连懒腰都伸了，“我好累，睡觉好不好？”

 

他清楚极了，什么最能噎死我。我不怕他和我针锋相对，我只怕他的“好不好”“要不要”“可以不可以”。他坏起来，前面加一个亲昵的主语，星星月亮，我都得给他送到手心儿里。

 

“哥哥。”这就来了。

 

我努力正色，说：“行啊，哥哥陪你睡觉。”

 

其实他及时的闭上眼睛，放一百个心，我也不会趁人之危去闹他。偏偏他笑起来，笑得那样好看、撩人，眉眼生动，风情摇曳。在夜色与月色间，我被执掌爱神之弓的妖精夺去神志，予他一吻。

 

“我计划好的，”他说，“下午的航班。”

 

我狠命吮他的唇舌，放几把火，从突出的眉骨烧到背后蝴蝶骨画就的紧致肌理，笼着他扑朔朔发抖的身体。这具我占有、征挞、进入过无数次的身体，始终蓬勃鲜活，我无数次以为要死在这里，因为无论是他情动的呻吟抑或深浅不一的痕迹，全身近似病态的潮红，肿胀充血的乳晕，我无法不理解为无声的催促。左半边的理智教训我要温柔，右半边的情欲，在我们共同抵达极乐的时刻，克制被欲望片甲不留地吞噬。

 

但我成年了，他也是，成年人要为自己做过的事情负责。告白那天，我对他说会一辈子爱他，他说不信。我特别鄙视那套“我爱你与你无关”的说辞，他嘴上说着不信，却一往无前地宣称会好好爱我，如果我哪天不爱他了，他一秒都不会多做纠缠。所以我们这叫两情相悦，不贪图朝朝暮暮。

 

我知道他舍不得我，我心疼他，我们都一样。

 

每天多爱他一点，从体谅他少做一次开始，世界上不会有比我更伟大的男人了。

 

其实我最享受的时刻，除了下半身思考那会儿，更多的是抱他去清理，他像个不会走路的婴儿窝在我怀里，心很神奇的就被填满了。还有背他的时候，那会儿流行一句话，叫什么“背着你拥有了全世界”，我还拿这个逗过他，说世界该减肥了。

 

开玩笑。我要世界干嘛，谁来给我把时间按停一下？

 

世界太轻了。像风筝，我拿着线，生怕一阵稍大一点的风就断了。

 

把“世界”塞进后座的时候，还在嘟嘟囔囔小声抱怨我给他裹得太厚。他说火锅没有开玩笑，等他跟着周阿姨拜完年，就来找我。衣服穿得厚，只有我自己清楚有心虚的成分在，只求阿姨赐我一个打牌输钱的机会。

 

有点亢奋。一下飞机，我直接杀去了电影院。

 

检票的时候被认了出来，小姑娘“王”了半天，我贴心地给她补了一个“源”。散场的时候接到他的电话，背景音“幺鸡”“五筒”“清一色”，居然还有我妈中气十足的“和了”，周阿姨火上浇油的调侃。等了半晌，听到一声怯怯哀嚎：

 

“王俊凯，来救我！”

 

“压岁钱全输没了！”

 

路虎闪了两下。我一踩二挂三离合，速度八十迈，心情有点嗨。

 

赢，是不可能赢的。

 

因为我爱他。


End file.
